


Mirror, Mirror

by heavenlyhost



Series: Canto [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyhost/pseuds/heavenlyhost





	Mirror, Mirror

There is ice.

There is fire.

There is heart.

_What do they call you?_

_Barton._

There is a look.

It demands more.

It demands the right answer.

_Hawkeye. The Hawk._

_And are you a hawk?_

_I can see things._

There is a smile.

It is sharp.

He cuts himself on it.

_What do you see?_

_Everything._

_No. I mean… What do you see in me?_

Mirror, mirror on the wall.

Who’s the greatest of them all?

There is ice and there are arrows.


End file.
